Prom
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Stiles and Lydia go to prom while Lydia is still getting over Allison's death.


Lydia didn't have anyone to go to prom with this year since her used-to-be boyfriend moved to London as a transfer. It got under her skin and itched that he never told her until the last minute.

Last year, she didn't go with him because they'd had a fight and he went with Allison, her best friend. Lydia was set up with someone, however. Stiles Stilinski.

This year, she was going with the same person. Stiles. She had grown to like him and they became friends. She knew he'd been in love with her since the third grade, he had told her that the year before.

"Lydia, come on!" Stiles sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.. "How long does it really take for a girl to throw on make up and get in a dress?" He's taken his Adderall, but it was his nerves.

"You're impatient! Did you take your Adderall?" She walked down the stairs, making the last few touches on her hair.

"Yeah, I did and wow. You look good. I mean, really good. Like really really-"

"Stiles!" Lydia put a hand over his mouth gently to shush him. "Thank you. You look very nice as well." She nodded, smiling as she took her hand away.

"We should go." Stiles pointed to the door.

Stiles walked through the gym doors, hearing the loud music play and grinned as Scott pointed to his new girlfriend, Kira, and lead her to the floor. His best friend was doing a lot better than he was a few months ago when...well, he's not going to think about it. Tonight was a night to have fun and he and Lydia were going to do just that.

"Are you seriously going to sit again? You did that last year." Stiles frowned, looking down at Lydia.

"I was observing." She glanced at him.

"Observing what?" He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit next to her.

"Everyone. Scott and Kira, Danny with his date, and Coach getting on to kids who start doing inappropriate dancing." Lydia smiled, point at their gym coach.

"Well, enough observing." He stood and stood in front of her. "We're dancing." Stiles held out his hand which Lydia reluctantly grabbed and stood, following Stiles to the floor. "Let's try to have lots of fun." He grinned.

"Just don't start spazzing like you did at Danny's party."

"What?" Stiles scoffed. "I have you know, I was dancing

"Terrible dancing."

"Okay, rude, Ms. Martin." Stiles put a hand up, touching her nose with the palm of it. He yelped when she grabbed his hand tightly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. Mercy!"

"Good." She smiled and let go.

"Now dance, Lyd."

Stiles took her hands and starts moving her arms. She raised an eyebrow at this motion then sighed, giving in and moving with it.

"We need to do something else besides this, Stiles." Lydia smiled softly.

"Well, here's a slower song. We're better at that and not as awkward."

Stiles nodded and put his hands gently and cautiously on Lydia's waist, giving her enough time to walk away if she wanted. He respected her. Lydia shrugged slightly and put her hands on his shoulders, both swaying slowly to the music.

"We are actually dancing."

"Well, swaying." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather me grab you up and do the tango or the cha-cha?" Stiles moved his hips.

"No! Don't you dare, Stilinski." She chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

Lydia stepped closer and rested her chin on his shoulder, sighing when she felt his head lean against hers. It was comforting and god knows she needed it after the past few months.

"You're a nice person, Stiles." She muttered.

"I've been told."

"No, I mean it. You could have left me at home without someone to go with or you could have forced me to do something I didn't want to do."

"I respect people. It's a Stilinski trait. Dad said I got most of my kindness from my mom." Stiles huffed a small laugh.

"You miss her? Your mom, I mean."

"Everyday."

"How do you do it? Going through the day, knowing that you'll never see her again?"

"Is this about Allison?" Stiles frowned, pulling back slightly to look at Lydia's green eyes as she nodded. "Well, first of all, I get up knowing that I'm going to do my best to stay happy. Secondly, I see my dad and that gives me confidence. Sometimes." He smiled when she tried to hide her grin. "Thirdly," He uncovered her mouth. "I smile. I put on a good smile even if I don't feel like it. You do it again the next day because if you don't, you're never going to get through life. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Now this is my song. You gonna be good by yourself for a few minutes?"

"I think I'll manage." She sighed, jokingly then kissed his cheek and walked back over to her seat, watching Stiles.

She giggled when she saw him spazzing and moving around like he didn't have a care in the world. She watched as Stiles got Coach in on it and soon he was dancing also.

"Come on!" Stiles ran over and pulled her up.

"No, no, no!" She backed away.

"You want to, I can see it. You'd have slapped me already if you didn't."

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh, have some fun!"

Lydia sighed and followed Stiles then yelped when she was pulled over and felt as if she'd hit a wall. A chest, that it was.

"What in the world?"

"Tango." Stiles moved his eyebrows.

"Stiles-" She was cut off by him already starting.

Tonight turned out to be fun.


End file.
